


Happy Birthday, Aoba

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Foursome, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long-awaited sequel to Merry Christmas, Aoba. This time with 100% less candy canes and 100% more birthday candles. </p>
<p>Re-uploaded because apparently people wanted to read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Aoba

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I did put this up last night and then deleted it and now it's up again because I realized the purpose of this is not to be a good fic. It's a crackfic and you should take it as such. 
> 
> Huge shout-out to [sekaiseifuku](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiseifuku) for the candle idea, though it’s not exactly what we were talking about (I unfortunately didn’t have enough time to get into wax play. Next time). Another huge shout-out to the twitter gang, who gave me an endless list of public places you could theoretically have sex (expect me to revisit that list soon).

Sly did it again, let out that half-moan, half-sigh, the kind that seemed to be challenging everyone and everything in the near vicinity to ask _what the fuck is the matter this time_? He was lucky to have three people who cared about him unconditionally enough to still ask this question, even though it had been asked before plenty of times, and not shove him over to the side of the road or kick him in his admittedly well-shaped ass. They were on their way home from their birthday gathering at the Black Needle, and although none of them had drank very much, Aoba was using the one beer he’d had as his excuse for clinging to Ren’s arm. But it was him who glanced back, frowning, towards Sly and Sei behind him, and asked what was wrong.

“What time is it?” Sly asked in response, voice irritated.

Sei checked his coil. “It’s almost 11:30.”

Sly’s only answer to that for a moment was an annoyed sound in the back of his throat, and he allowed the peaceful shuffle of their feet along the concrete for a minute longer before he finally spat, “Ah, fuck it.” He grabbed Aoba’s hand and tugged him so hard he was nearly pulled away from Ren’s grasp. But instead Ren just ended up being yanked along too, and then Sei followed, and the whole contingent found itself being moved, once again, by Sly’s will and whims.

“Hey, let go,” Aoba snapped, trying to pull his hand back. Anywhere that Sly wanted to go was probably not a place that he wanted to be. “Where are you taking me?”

“Where’s that goddamn park you like so much?” was Sly’s grumbling answer.

“It’s over there,” Aoba offered, too bewildered to remember that Sly knew damn well where the park was. “ _Why_?”

They stumbled in its direction, Aoba dragged after Sly, Ren dragged after Aoba, and if Aoba had had the presence of mind to glance behind him at that moment, he would’ve seen Sei daintily stepping after them with a little half-smile on his face. Aoba was starting to get the idea that trying to yank away from Sly would be a bad idea, because he’d still find a way to get him where he wanted him but he’d be much grumpier about it.

“Would you rather me fuck you right here?” Sly growled. “We’re going somewhere more isolated because I know you like that shit.”

Okay, _now_ Aoba pulled back. “What the hell? No, I—”

“Aoba.” Sei’s calm, quiet voice cut into his protests, soft and sweet and gentle as the spring breezes caressing Aoba’s face. “It’s his birthday. Why don’t you indulge him a little bit?”

Aoba swiveled his head to gape at his twin. “It’s my birthday too—!”

“Exactly.” Sly smirked, stepping into the open park. “We’re running out of time for birthday sex.”

“We did that this morning!” But despite his protests, Aoba was still being pulled towards the swing set with an alarming force. He glanced wildly behind him to see if he could garner any support from Ren, but Ren’s eyes were dark and he was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Aoba could just about hear his imagination buzzing to life with Sly’s words, and though Ren knew as well as Aoba that anything Sly proposed was likely to not turn out with either of them in a very comfortable position, Ren could also easily be tempted when it came to things like his newfound carnality.

“Doesn’t count,” was all Sly had to say about that, and plopped himself down on the nearest swing, leaving Aoba to stand in front of him with crossed arms and a troubled look on his face.

“We’re in public,” Aoba said, with what he must have thought was a note of finality. “We’re waiting until we get home.”

Sly just snorted and unzipped his jeans. “You were so excited to blow out your candles before.” He tugged his pants down over the curve of his hips, just enough so that his blossoming erection was exposed to the cool night air. “Why don’t you use that enthusiasm to blow me now?”

“No—!” Aoba was quick to protest, but as he did, Sei was already brushing past him. Movements light and graceful, he fell to his knees in the woodchips at Sly’s feet and delicately pushed his thighs further apart. Aoba couldn’t see his face with his back to him like this, but he could imagine the way that Sei must be blinking up at Sly, through his thick black eyelashes with his big dark eyes, shadowed in the glow of the nearby streetlamps.

Sly smirked and angled his pelvis forward towards Sei, and the chains of the swing rattled and clanked with his motion. He couldn’t see what Sei was doing, but he could watch as Sly’s face transitioned immediately to an expression of pure lustful pleasure, even as Sei only began to brush his tongue and lips against him. Sei knew from experience right where to touch him, just what to do, and Sly was immediately thrilled by the attention he was being given, laughing out as Sei’s head began to bob.

Aoba made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat, trying his best to tear his eyes away from the two at the swing. He reached out for Ren’s hand, grabbed it, and made to leave.

“Come on, Ren, let’s leave them to this.”

But Ren didn’t move.

Aoba glanced back at him to find his eyes huge and wide on Sei and Sly, before he swiveled his head slowly towards Aoba.

“Aoba,” he said, his voice already breathless. “Can I…do that for you as well?”

Sly laughed, loud and raucous, and Aoba glanced around to make sure no one could hear him. The street was empty, and any nearby visible windows were dark. But _still_ , they were in _public_ for fuck’s sake, and this was no place for them to be trading blowjobs, even this late at night.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Aoba said, crossing his arms over his chest again. He was getting used to Sly’s shenanigans, but this was too far. They were practically out in the open, and should anyone happen to be wandering by, they’d probably get more of a view than they’d ever wanted.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got a better idea anyway,” Sly said, pulling Sei off him and helping him to his feet. With that done he turned so that he was facing away from them, then leaned over the swing until he was resting on it on his stomach, his rear up in the air facing them. He twisted to look over his shoulder at them while tugging his pants down to reveal the curve of his ass.

“Restraint, c’mere,” he said with a beckoning jerk of his head, and then his eyes flickered back to Sei and Aoba. “You two, put something in me. I don’t care what.”

Ren only hesitated momentarily before following Sly’s directions, coming to stand in front of him. Due to the height of the swing it took some maneuvering on Sly’s part, but he managed to get Ren’s belt off and his pants down before Ren could stop biting his own bottom lip nervously for long enough to ask him to stop. Sly opened wide.

Meanwhile Sei seemed to be taking Sly’s words incredibly literally, because, from Aoba’s bag, he suddenly produced an unopened package of birthday cake candles that had gone neglected during the party, along with a bottle of lube.

“You’re not actually going to….” But Aoba ended up watching only in mute horror as Sei lubed up his fingers, kneeled to trace around Sly’s hole, and then cracked open the package of candles. The first candle slid in easily, and in fact appeared to be on the verge of slipping out. It wasn’t until Sei had shoved two more in, about halfway to the end, that they appeared to be solidly lodged inside. He began to dig around inside Aoba’s bag.

“I wonder if there are any matches,” he said cheerfully, and Aoba frowned at the thought.

“Nii-san, I don’t—”

He instantly lost his train of thought when Sei turned his dazzling smile up on him, eyes bright even in the darkness of the dimly-lit park.

“Isn’t this a great birthday, Aoba?” Sei asked, rearranging the candles so that he could fit two more inside. He stood, bouncing on his toes, and placed a kiss right on the corner of Aoba’s mouth. “I never really thought I’d be able to get to do this kind of thing with you, you know?”

_This kind of thing_ …? Aoba looked at the scene before him, at Sei turning to nudge yet another candle in Sly’s ass, at Sly’s tongue darting out to lick at Ren’s head as he held his cock still with his hand. If this was what Sei had wanted to get out of the tower for….

“Spending a birthday with you, I mean,” he clarified, candles in hand. “It’s a lot fun, isn’t it?”

Aoba could only sigh as the familiar guilt dug into his gut, the pain of knowing that this was probably the first birthday that Sei had ever truly had. If Sei was enjoying this, this strange birthday experience, and they were all together…he supposed he could let it go on for a little longer.

“Think we can fit another one?” Sei asked to no one in particular, gazing thoughtfully at Sly’s ass. Even in the colorless night it was easy to see that the hole was now straining and red, but Sly wriggled his hips wantingly.

“Do it,” he commanded, replacing his mouth on Ren’s cock with his hand, his breath coming out in desperate puffs. “Can’t feel it yet.”

Aoba couldn’t imagine how that statement could possibly be true. There was at least half of the pack of birthday candles crammed in there, all different colors and sticking out at different angles, their wicks poking out into the night. It didn’t look enjoyable at all, but Aoba could practically hear the grin on Sly’s face as he pumped his hand up and down Ren’s length. He could hear a lot of other things too, the squelch of his saliva under his fingers, the breathy gasps from Ren’s lungs, Sei rifling around in the bag, laughter and footsteps from the street….

Aoba froze. The park may have been empty and the streets around this part deserted at this time of night, but from certain parts of the road the entire swing set was very, _very_ visible.

“Sit _up_ ,” he hissed, instinctively lunging forward and swiping at the candles. They were knocked out of Sly and rained to the ground, and Sly made half of an irritated, indignant noise before he heard the approaching people. He was bold but he wasn’t stupid, and tugged the back of his jeans most of the way back up over his ass before sitting properly in the swing, back facing the street so that his still-hard, still-bare cock was out of sight.

Ren made an attempt to pull up his pants as well, but Sly merely tugged him in closer, shielding the view of him from the street. Grasping at the swing’s chains above him, Ren clenched his teeth and let out a low whimper as Sly continued to stroke him, long and slow.

“Hey,” snapped Aoba, moving around to stand between Ren and the road, trying to provide further cover. “Let him go.”

Sly tilted his head up towards Aoba, so that he could catch a glimpse of the derisive smirk on it. It occurred to him in that moment that there was probably nothing he could do to Sly right now that would make him remove his hand from Ren short of offering his own dick or severing his arm at the wrist. Things only got worse when Sei approached. Sei, teeth glinting out from between his smiling lips in the darkness, sweet as the frosting on a birthday cake, came up behind Sly and put his arms on his shoulders, looping them around his neck. He leaned down lower, towards Sly’s ear, and began to whisper.

“You _know_ he likes it a little harder.” Sei glanced up, towards Ren’s face. “Right, Ren?”

Aoba tried to tune out the way that Ren groaned, low and unrestrained in the back of his throat, and twisted his neck to watch the road where the passersby were. He couldn’t see them yet, but he could still hear them. They sounded like a rowdy group coming home from a bar. He could only pray that they would keep walking by.

“Is that better?” Sly asked, the sound of his movements picking up. Aoba turned back just in time to watch Ren’s face scrunch up in unconcealed pleasure, his hips jerk forward, uncontrolled, into Sly’s hand. His cock was huge and hard and curved, slick with Sly’s spit from his earlier sucking, and a small dribble of precum slid down the head. Aoba had to tear his eyes away to glance behind him again, where the group was just beginning to stroll by.

His attention was brought back to the scene in front of him by a shuddering gasp from Sly, and he was quick to notice Sei’s fingers creeping down on his body, one hand stopping at his chest to rub and tweak, the other sliding further, further, until it came into contact with his cock, still erect and standing out of his pants.

“Aw, awesome! A swing set!”

Aoba froze as these words rang out loud and clear behind him, the drunkards now having come into full view of them. He was scared to look back, scared to make eye contact, scared to know what these people were seeing of him right now. He _thought_ they were strategically placed so they may just have looked like a group of people conversing about a swing, but that would all change as soon as anyone took a step closer. Sly looked up at him, laughter in his eyes, and all Aoba could do was glare back at him and hold his breath.

“Nah, come on, man, let’s get home,” another one of the group said. An angel, probably, come down from heaven to grant Aoba’s birthday wish.

“Can’t we just swing a little bit?”

Ren panted, loudly, his head bowed and his face thankfully in shadow. Now Sly was making noises too, little huffing laughs as Sei tightened his grip and gave his shaft rough strokes.

“No, let’s go. I want to get back!”

There was a pause in the voices behind him and for a second he thought he heard footsteps on the dirt, coming closer.

“You’re no fun!”

“ _You’re_ no fun!”

But then, thankfully, the banter was moving away, fading down the street, and the footsteps were retreating, and Aoba started to breathe again because the four of them were alone. Alone, and gasping and panting and moaning. Ren’s knees shook like they were about to give out, his hands clutching at the chains, while Sly stared up at him with amusement plain in his face. Aoba watched the three of them, his eyes unable to move from them, until Sly suddenly pushed Sei and Ren aside and stood. He glanced around.

“Aw, shit.” Sly frowned, eyes landing on the candles that now laid covered in dirt. “I’m not putting those back in me.”

Aoba sighed in relief. Apparently Sly at least had some kind of common sense.

At least he thought so, until Sly bent himself back down over the swing again, pulled down his pants, and glanced over his shoulder at Aoba. “You’ll probably feel better, anyway.”

“ _No_.” Aoba tried to stay firm, but to say watching Ren melt under Sly’s hands hadn’t been very arousing would have been a complete lie. Aoba’s pants were uncomfortable and restraining, and Sly’s ass was open and ready for him, his hole loose and welcoming, and Ren on the other end of Sly was practically shaking with his need. “We should go home,” Aoba said weakly.

“You’re going to leave him like that?” Sei asked, and though his tone was light and sweet there was something dangerous running in its undercurrent, like Aoba was a helpless piñata and Sei had the bat. “I think you should give him a present, Aoba.”

Sei would never steer his little brother wrong. Sei always knew what was best for Aoba. If Sei was telling Aoba to do this, it was okay, right?

Aoba took a deep breath and unbuckled his belt. Sei was there with the lube as he glanced around, looking for someone, _anyone_ who might be secretly watching, and then finally tugged out his cock. It was met by the chilly air, and Aoba wondered for a moment if he could really do this, but all it took was Sei’s hand around him, giving him one or two preparatory strokes before pushing him gently towards Sly.

It was late. No one was going to see. And Ren was making the most amazing sounds. He looked up into Ren’s eyes, saw the heat there, and gave another glance back at Sei, whose face was as innocent as though he was watching children play a party game. So Aoba lined himself up, and pushed inside.

Sly was hot, unlike the air, and it felt so good that Aoba didn’t take his time moving in completely. From the moan Sly gave, though, now with his lips around Ren again, this wasn’t unpleasant. Aoba took that to mean that he was okay with Aoba moving immediately, and so he did, hesitantly drawing his hips back, and then driving forward again.

The chains creaked with the sudden movement, and it took Sei coming over to hold the swing still for Aoba to set up a rhythm. Sly grunted a few times, low laughs muffled by the weight of Ren in his mouth, and Aoba felt himself inexplicably driven by it, by the way that Sly seemed to be begging for more of him. Sly was a pain but…if this was what he wanted, if he could do this for him on his birthday, then he would. He did love Sly, despite everything, and the thought made him drive in faster.

Aoba glanced up and met Ren’s eyes, and he could tell immediately that Ren was dangerously close. He looked absolutely wrecked, his bangs plastered to his forehead with sweat, his eyes lost in the haze of his pleasure. Remembering the way he had been held by him this morning, how their bodies had come together, Ren’s arms tangled around him as he drove into him, the way he had leaned close in to his ear and wished him a happy birthday, told him that he was glad to get to spend this day together with him…Aoba’s knees almost buckled beneath him, and he leaned forward onto Sly to keep going.

Sei, meanwhile, was smiling serenely. He could see him out of the corner of his eye, grinning, like he had just been presented with a huge pile of scintillating gifts. After a moment, he shifted, and leaned closer to Aoba.

“Hey, will you come here a minute?” he asked, placing his hand on Aoba’s and looping his fingers through his, as easily as if he was asking him get a knife from the kitchen to cut the birthday cake.

Aoba didn’t question him, just looked at him curiously and pulled out. Sly shot up, his face scowling, but before he could voice his complaints, Sei was beckoning to Ren, rearranging the group, and Sly had his ass filled again within a moment, this time by Ren. Aoba immediately missed the warmth and tightness of Sly around him, but Ren was grabbing his hips now and pounding into him twice as hard, and the noises Sly made in response shot straight down Aoba’s spine. Anyway, there was something else around him now, just as warm and even more attentive. Sei’s hand.

“I wanted to participate in the gift-giving too,” Sei sighed, drawing close to him. “It’s everyone’s birthday, right?”

Without prompting, Aoba reached for his brother’s pants. It _was_ everyone’s birthday, and Sei deserved it just as much as the rest of them. More than the rest of them, even. This was his first birthday with Aoba. For his beloved older brother, too, he could give him this present.

In the same motion, Sei leaned forward and met Aoba’s lips with his own while also shoving their hips together. Their hard cocks pressed into each other, Aoba’s slick with lube, and Sei’s hand grabbed both and began to pump at them before Aoba could even wrap his mind around the kiss. Sei’s mouth was so lovely, his tongue swiping along Aoba’s bottom lip before his teeth found it and nibbled, and Aoba couldn’t fight against his high moan when Sei’s hand tightened its grip, pushing their sensitive undersides together.

“What are you guys doing over there?” Sly demanded around his pants and moans. “Come here where I can see you.”

Sei obliged, pulling Aoba before Sly, and continued to kiss him, stroke him. Aoba could feel not only Sly’s eyes on them now, but also Ren’s, and they felt like they bore into him with a physical force, a tormenting fire. He could hear Ren’s grunts though, and Sly’s sneakers rustling in the woodchips as he was driven into, and knew that Ren wasn’t going to be long. Was it the sight of him, the sight of him and Sei that drove him to the edge? Maybe, because when Ren did come, moments later, he panted out their names in between his grunts and groans.

“Alright, next?” Sly sighed, even as he was being filled.

Detaching himself regretfully from Aoba, Sei hopped around Sly to where Ren was now standing, shoulders heaving with his breath. He rose up onto his toes and pecked Ren on his parted lips before pushing him away and taking up his spot behind Sly.

“I want to try too,” he said. “Is that okay?”

“Goddamn, just _do it_ already,” was Sly’s answer. He then flashed his golden eyes up towards Aoba, not even reacting as Sei pushed into him. He reached out, spun him towards him, drew him closer, put his hand where Sei’s had recently been. “You’re next.”

Sei didn’t take very long. He had already been hard and close, and Aoba could tell just by looking at him that Sly’s insides, already coated in Ren’s come, was almost overstimulating for him. He watched Ren hold Sei comfortingly from behind as he thrust into Sly, and Ren supported him when he came so hard that his legs buckled beneath him and he whined high and airy.

“Aoba, c’mon, hurry,” Sly panted.

Aoba rounded Sly to find his ass dripping with Sei and Ren’s come, his hole open and wanting. When he buried himself inside once again it was even better than he’d recalled, the wetness left there hot and amazing around him, Sly still tight enough to make him moan, high and instinctive, on the way in. They had both been holding off their orgasms for far too long now to take their time, and Aoba gave hard, fast thrusts as he hung onto Sly’s hips, keeping him from moving. The sounds of the liquid squelching out around him sounded out in the open air, its thickness hot and moist on Aoba, good, _so good_ , on him, Sly’s depraved laughter seeming to vibrate under his skin, his own half bitten-back cries echoing in the space—

Sly came first, unable to hold off any longer after being barraged by so much for so long, gasping groans steaming from his mouth as he curled in on the swing. Aoba wasn’t far behind, muscles clenching around him, and suddenly he was gone, swept away in the flood that wiped his mind free of all thoughts and his body free of all sensation except rolling pleasure. He rode it out fully, completely overtaken, gasping, heart pounding.

He slowly became aware of Ren’s arms around him, comfortable and warm, and Sei’s hand on his hand. He felt light, like a helium party balloon, and if it wasn’t for them anchoring him there he might float away. Nearby he was aware of Sly sitting up, pulling his own pants up, and then going to tuck Aoba neatly back into his own underwear.

Embarrassed, Aoba swatted his hand away and zipped his pants up himself, the inside of them uncomfortably damp. Though, he could assume, they were nothing compared to the mess in Sly’s right now. He was just thankful it wasn’t himself this time.

“Can we go home now?” he asked.

But Sly was already halfway to the street. “What’s taking you so long?”

Aoba sighed and followed after him, looking forward to a shower and bed. But he had to admit, it hadn’t been a _terrible_ birthday, really. In fact, it had been really nice. Maybe even this little detour included. Aoba glanced around, looking at Sei and Ren and Sly and the contented, happy looks on their faces.

“Happy birthday,” Aoba said, to all of them.

“Happy birthday,” Sei agreed happily, grabbing Aoba’s hand. Ren hurried to grab Aoba’s other hand, and Sei found his encased in Sly’s as they began to stroll towards home.

Aoba was usually kind of fussy about the four of them walking down the street holding hands. But he figured if they could get away with all fucking each other in a park, they could get away with this. Plus, it was their birthday.

This was a wonderful gift indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> hbd Aoba, Sei, Sly, and Ren. Hope it was a good one.


End file.
